umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Monstrous Feats
Version 2.2 Monstrous feats are divided into two categories: greater and lesser. This distinction exists solely for determining mana costs of Shapechanging sphere spells. Greater monstrous feats are magical or quasi-magical in effect, while lesser monstrous feats are purely physical. 'Greater Monstrous Feats': 'Breath Weapon Monstrous' You can breathe forth a damaging effect. Prerequisite: Resistance (any) 5 or Immunity (any type of damage) Benefit: You gain a breath weapon of d6, of a type or types of damage you are resistant or immune to. A Reflex Save (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Con mod) halves the damage. Each time the breath weapon is used, it cannot be used again for 1d4 rounds. Choose when you take this feat: 30ft cone or 60ft line; the size doubles at 6th level. 'Create Spawn Monstrous' You can create others of your kind from mortals. Benefit: You can transform mortals (Animals, Giants or Humanoids) into others of your kind. They replace any levels they have with the appropriate monstrous levels, up to a limit of your level. So if a Vampire 2 uses this feat on an Armsman 1, the Armsman becomes a Vampire 1. If he uses it on a Mage 5, the Mage could become a Mage 4/Vampire 1 or a Mage 3/Vampire 2. The Mage could not become a Mage 2/Vampire 3. The transformation process begins either upon the creature's death, or after a one hour ritual is performed. The transformation itself could take from 1d4 rounds to 1d4 days. You are in nominal control of your spawn, though a particularly strong-willed creature might be able to break free of your control. Note that while there is no hard limit on the number of spawn you can have active at any one time, a rough guideline is one per level (of course, your spawn can take Create Spawn, and set up a nice little pyramid scheme). Creating spawn is against the laws of honor, which means that honorable organizations (i.e., most churches and governments) will certainly respond to the proliferation. Special: This feat requires DM approval to take (more so than usual). DMs should also be careful with this feat themselves, as it has the potential to spiral out of control. 'Cursed Strikes Monstrous' Your blows are infused with unholy energy. Prerequisite: Epic Benefit: All damage you deal has the Vile descriptor. Anyone attempting to heal Vile wounds magically must make a Spellcraft check (DC 15 + level + Con or Cha mod) in order for the spell to function. 'Damage Reduction Monstrous' You are resistant to damage. Benefit: 'Damaging Aura Monstrous' Your close relationship with primal forces has manifested in a damaging aura. Prerequisites: level 3+, resist (any) 10 or immunity (any damage type) Benefit: Choose up to two of your resistances or damage immunities. You radiate a damaging aura that does (3d6 + level) damage of the chosen types to any creature within 10 ft of you at the beginning of your turn. Turning your aura on or off is a move action. 'Deliberating Aura Monstrous' Creatures that draw near are subject to status effects. Benefit: 'Choose a tier one status effect (see Magic). Creatures within 10ft must make a save (Choose Fort or Will when you take this feat; 10+ 1/2 level + Con mod negates) or be affected for one round, making a new save at the beginning of your turn. Once a creature successfully saves against this aura, they are immune for the duration of the encounter. Turning your aura on or off is a move action. 'Deliberating Touch Monstrous Your touch can inflict status effects. Benefit: 'Chose a tier 1 status effect (see Magic). Your unarmed attacks and natural weapons threaten to inflict that effect on the target (Choose Fort or Will when you take this feat; 10+ 1/2 level + Con mod negates). This condition stacks, if applicable, so two successful hits and failed saves mean the target suffers the approriate tier 2 effect, three means the approriate tier 3 effect. One round duration. 'Draining Gaze Monstrous Your gaze can damage the ability scores of victims. Benefit: Choose one ability to damage when you select this feat. You gain a gaze attack (Fort DC 10 +1/2 level + Con mod), usable as a 30ft cone once per round as a swift action. At your discretion, you may instead create a 60ft line. A successful save indicates no damage, while a failed save inflicts damage as below. Reducing a creature's Strength to 0 melts their skeletal structure. If it has no skeletal structure, it is similarly rendered unable to move. Reducing a creature's Dexterity to 0 petrifies them. Reducing a creature's Constitution to 0 kills them. Reducing a creature's Intelligence or Charisma to 0 renders them comatose. Reducing a creature's Wisdom to 0 drives them insane. Special: You may select this feat multiple times, each time choosing a new ability to damage. 'Enervating Touch Monstrous' Your unholy nature allows you to drain the life out of living victims. Prerequisites: Necrotic subtype Benefit: Your unarmed attacks and natural weapons inflict bonus necrotic damage (see table below). You gain the amount of damage dealt as healing. 'Essence Bolt Monstrous' You can project rays of energy. Benefit: Choose an elemental or aligned damage type. At will, you may project a 30ft ranged touch dealing (level/2, minimum 1) (dice of the appropriate type) + your Wis or Cha modifier. It counts in all ways like a natural ranged weapon (can apply Combat Style, replace damage with Unarmed Specialist, etc). 'Fast Healing Monstrous' You heal at an absurd rate. Benefit: You gain fast healing equal to your level + your Con mod. 'Frightful Presence Monstrous' You are terrifying to mere mortals. Prerequisites: Cha 15+, Epic Benefit: All opponents within 60ft with fewer levels than you must make morale checks or flee the combat. Opponents who make the morale check take a -2 on all morale checks that encounter. A creature only need make a single morale check against your frightful presence per encounter. 'Improved Maneuver Monstrous' You can combine attacks and combat maneuvers. Prerequisite: Natural Weapons Benefit: 'Choose a single natural weapon (bite, claws, etc) and a single combat maneuver. Whenever you hit an opponent with a designated natural weapon, you can automatically attempt the chosen combat maneuver. 'Improved Subtype Monstrous One of your existing subtypes becomes more powerful. Prerequisite: Subtype Benefit: Choose one of your subtypes from the list below. It now grants you additional abilities, as shown below. *''Air: Your fly speed increases by 30ft, and improves one maneuverability class. *''Chaos: Enemies within 30ft receive a -4 penalty on AC. *''Cold:'' Any attack you make deals an additional 1d8 of cold damage. Whenever you would take cold damage, instead heal half that amount. *''Earth:'' You cannot be moved if you do not wish to be. This renders you immune to the bull rush and trip maneuvers, and increases your CMD (only) by 4. *''Evil:'' Enemies within 30ft receive a -4 penalty on saves. *''Fire:'' Any attack you make deals an additional 1d8 of fire damage. Whenever you would take fire damage, instead heal half that amount. *''Good:'' Allies within 30ft receive a +4 bonus on saves and morale. *''Law:'' Allies within 30ft receive a +4 bonus on AC and morale. *''Metal:'' Increase your DR by an additional 3 points. *''Necrotic:'' Enemies within 30ft receive a -4 penalty on morale and saves against fear. *''Plant:'' You can regenerate severed limbs, and your natural healing rate (ability damage and damage) doubles. *''Water:'' Increase your swim speed by 60ft. 'Mortal Guise Monstrous' You can assume the likeness of a mortal. Benefit: You can change shape into a mortal (Animal, Giant or Humanoid), to a maximum of your own size. You can use this ability to disguise yourself as a specific person, and it gives a +8 to Deception checks for that purpose. You retain all abilities while in mortal guise, but you cannot use any Monstrous feats. You do not gain the appropriate racial template (meaning that non Water creatures polymorphed into a creature that naturally has the Aquatic subtype had better be able to hold their breath). 'Resistance Monstrous' You are resistant to a particular type or types of damage. Benefit: You gain a pool of resistance that may be applied to types of damage, dependent on your HD. Resistances must be applied in numbers divisible by 5. 'Soul Eater Monstrous' You gain nourishment from devouring souls. Benefit: Each time a soul is consumed (either from a receptacle or petitioner), you regain hit points equal to 5 times its level, and heal ability damage or drain equal to its level. Souls eaten in this fashion cannot be restored from the dead until you are killed. Whenever you devour a soul, you gain knowledge of your victim’s personal history and important memories (not skills, levels, feats, etc), in addition to the normal effects. You also may cure any one status effect. 'Spell Resistant Monstrous' You are resistant to magic. Benefit: Gain spell resistance 20 + level + Wis or Cha mod. You may take this feat multiple times, gaining +3 to your spell resistance for every repetition. Your spell resistance affects all spells that directly target you, excepting spells cast by you. It takes a conscious effort to lower your spell resistance, requiring a standard action, after which your spell resistance does not apply until the start of your next turn. 'Subtype Monstrous' You gain a subtype. Benefit: You gain an Aligned, Element or Racial subtype. Consult the appropriate document for effects. 'Telepathy Monstrous' You can speak mind to mind nearly instantaneously. Benefit: 'You gain telepathy at a range of 100ft. You do not need a common language to communicate. In concert with many others with this feat, a sort of collective consciousness may emerge: if one creature in the collective is aware of you, all creatures in the collective are aware of you. 'Lesser Monstrous Feats: 'Colossal Size Monstrous' Your size increases to Colossal. Prerequisites: Level 10+, Gargantuan Size, Huge Size, Large Size Benefit: If your size would normally be Gargantuan without this feat, it increases to Colossal (+2 Str, -2 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a trample attack). 'Constricting Tail Monstrous' Your legs merge into a long tail, and you gain the ability to squeeze the life from your foes. Benefit: Instead of using natural weapons in a grapple, you may instead constrict with your tail, dealing 1d12 + Str mod damage. Due to your change in form and body type, you can only use nonstandard-sized armor. 'Extra Arms Monstrous' You have more arms than normal. Prerequisite: Epic Benefit: You have two extra humanoid arms. Each arm has your full strength and dexterity (Free Multidexterity, no off-hand penalty to damage). You must still take the Two Weapon Fighting feat to be able to effectively fight with these extra arms. It isn't possible to wield two two-handed weapons, with the exception of ranged weapons. Remember that you can carry more items in your hands. Special: You may take this feat more than once, its effects stack. 'Flight Monstrous' You can fly. Benefit: 'You gain a fly speed. Base speed is 60ft (average maneuverability). Fine creatures have (perfect) maneuverability, but a fly speed of only 30ft. Tiny creatures have (good) maneuverability. Huge creatures have (poor) maneuverability. Colossal creatures have (clumsy) maneuverability, but a fly speed of 120ft. Decide if you have wings. If you do, you must be able to flap your wings to stay aloft (meaning that it requires very specialized armor or cloaks to permit flight). You may make natural attacks with your wings when not flying, dealing typical damage for your size. Special: You may take this feat additional times. Each time, you may either add 30ft to your fly speed, or add a class of maneuverability. 'Frenzy Monstrous You can enter into a mad, frothing rage Benefit: 'Once per encounter, you can gain +2 to attack and damage and -2 to AC. The frenzy lasts for 3 + Con mod rounds, and you become tired once your frenzy ends. Alternately, you can gain a +4 to attack and damage, and a -4 to AC. You take 1d8 points of nonlethal damage per round, and are exhausted once your frenzy ends. 'Gargantuan Size Monstrous Your size increases to Gargantuan. Prerequisites: Level 9+, Huge Size, Large Size Benefits: If your size would normally be Huge without this feat, it increases to Gargantuan (+2 Str, -2 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a crush attack). 'Huge Size Monstrous' Your size increases to Huge. Prerequisites: Epic, Large Size Benefit: If your size would normally be Large without this feat, it increases to Huge (+2 Str, -2 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a sweep attack). 'Large Size Monstrous' Your size increases to Large. Prerequisite: Level 3+ Benefit: 'If your size would normally be Medium without this feat, it increases to Large (+2 Str, -1 Dex, +1 Con, plus all the usual changes). You gain a natural attack (typically a slam; tail slap for dragons). 'Natural Armor Monstrous You have a thick hide, natural scales, tough bones, or something of the sort. Benefit: Gain your Con modifier as a bonus to your AC and DR /AP. 'Natural Weapons Monstrous' You possess natural weapons, typically a bite and two claws. Benefit: You gain three natural attacks, typically a bite and two claws. They deal normal damage for a creature of your size. If you elect to only gain a single attack, add 1.5 Str mod to damage. Otherwise, bite attacks are at full Str mod and 2 claw attacks are at -2 attack and half strength mod. Any additional natural weapons gained are either two attacks at half strength mod or one attack at full strength mod. If you have an elemental subtype, you may change the damage to the appropriate elemental type. Trample is the the damage dealt by the overrun combat maneuver, and is at x1.5 Str mod. Alternately, you gain the ability to use a ranged attack with range 30ft, as if it were thrown weapon, with Str mod to damage. Damage types: Bites: blunt/pierce/slash. Claws: slash. Slam: blunt. Tail: blunt or pierce/slash. Trample: blunt. The unarmed strikes of humanoids are slam attacks. If you have a slam attack, you can increase the damage dice with the Brawler or Hard Style feats. 'Pounce Monstrous' As a opportunist, you have learned to make the most out your charges. Prerequisite: Natural Weapons Benefit: You gain two rakes attacks when charging, equivalent in all ways to your secondary natural weapon (claws/slam/tail). 'Poisonous Monstrous' One of your natural weapons is envenomed. Benefit: 'Choose a natural weapon. That attack inflicts poison (DC 10 + 1/2 level + Con mod) that deals primary and secondary damage as selected from the following table: Special: You may take this feat multiple times, either making a single natural weapon potently venomous or making more of your natural attacks venomous. 'Senses Monstrous You possess additional senses. Benefit: 'Gain one of the following each time you select this feat: sense 60ft, blindsense 60ft, blightsight 60ft (requires blindsense), darkvision 60ft, sense 60ft, lifesense 60ft, low-light vision x2, magicsense 60ft, scent 30ft, tremorsense 60ft. 'Speedy Monstrous You are faster than a normal creature of your size, or you gain an additional movement speed. Benefit: '+10ft base land speed or gain half base land movement as climb or burrow speed or or gain twice base land movement as swim speed. 'Swallow Whole Monstrous You can devour smaller creatures whole. Prerequisite: Large size or larger Benefit: 'Creatures you pin with the grapple maneuver are swallowed. Your gullet can hold a varying amount of creatures, depending on your size. Note that 2 Small creatures = 1 Medium creature, 2 Medium creatures = 1 Large creature, etc. Swallowed creatures take (level)d6 acid/blunt damage per round (certain subtyped creatures may have different digestive juices; Fire :: fire, Necrotic :: necrotic, etc). A swallowed creature can escape with a CMB or Acrobatics check (one to get back to the mouth, where it is considered grappled). Alternately, a creature can try to cut its way out, requiring a weapon one size category smaller than itself. Swallowed creatures attack your flat-footed AC, so be careful of swallowing rogues. They must deal 1/5th of your maximum hp to cut their way out. Subsequently swallowed creatures only have to deal 1/10th of your maximum hp. 'Swarmfighting Monstrous You are adept at fighting in close quarters with your allies. Prerequisite: Tiny, Small or Medium size. '''Benefit: '''You may share a single 5ft square with up to two other allies with the Swarmfighting feat. You gain a +1 bonus to attack, CMB and damage for every ally with the Swarmfighting feat that you are adjacent to, to a maximum of your level.